Batgirl:Tales of the Mask
by aisha12894
Summary: A mission has called Barabara to checkup on Robin's new team the Teen Titans except she has to complete it from the villian side. She must not reveal her identity nor her true purpose for being there or one wrong step may cost her, her life. Read&Review!
1. Prolouge

"We will be landing in less than one hour, ma'am. Did you finish your drink?" the stewardess asked the young girl around the age of sixteen with short red hair and brown eyes.

"Oh…here you go." she handed her the empty glass as she smiled and walked back to the stewardess cabin.

"May, isn't she a little young to be a millionaire?" the stewardess asked as she placed the glass in the dish holder.

"Children these days are brilliant so who knows, she looks kind of sad you know." another stewardess answers as they both notices the girl looking out of the private jet's window with her chin in the cup of her hand while staring blankly out the window.

"She probably doesn't have any true friends. After all that is what happen when you are child with money." the woman who asks the questioned states her opinion of their flyer when the sign "PREPARE FOR LANDING" glows interrupting their conversation.

'_I can't believe that I am returning back to this dreary city after two years of my freelancing job.' _The girl thought as the plane broke through the clouds and a city of rather dim lights was uncovered.

'_Even from here nothing has change much…after all this is where I first got my little side job.' _She thought as she buckled up her seat beat when turbulence shook the plane a little while the wheels came out from underneath the plane.

'_It did sound like it was urge and the work was getting boring anyway so I appreciate this little break,' _she thought as she felt the tires connect with the runway when a slight jerk was felt and the brakes applied to slow down their forward motion.

The plane begins to veer right as she sees that they were pulling a docking area with the guide signaling where to go and then motion for the pilot that he was in the rectangle.

Next was the humming of the bridge extending out to the jet's door when the sight of her two stewardess begins to unpack her two carry-on bags while her suitcase would be rolling out on the luggage strip when she got there.

Lucky for her the airport was not that busy that it took less then thirty minutes to pick up her luggage. Anyone visiting would think for a major airport that this would be the busiest place out of the city but to those who were born here know the reason why.

Gotham City is a high-profiled city that holds the worst of the worst villains that you can think of. The crime rate is so high that if it were not for the Dark Knight then this would have seriously affected the population of Gotham. Yet and still some people choose to stay here for whatever reason they may be.

The girl had rolled her luggage along the marble floor as some passed her to get back to there jobs none appeared to be tourists. A sign that had MS. BARABA GORDON written on it with the neatest of handwriting, which was being held up by a older looking man with dark pepper colored hair on the sides with a chauffer uniform on.

"Alfred, is that you?" the girl names Barbara Gordon runs over to the chauffer entrapping him in a fatherly daughter kind of fashion.

"Yes, Ms. Gordon it is me. It is good to see you have been taking excellent care of yourself." he stated when they broke from the hug as he headed over to grabbed her dropped luggage from when she saw him.

"If it wasn't for your recipe book you slipped in my luggage I would have probably starved to death. So how is everyone?" Barbara asks while the man name Alfred holds her bags and guides her to the car.

In traditional fashion, he opened the door for her until she was safely in and closed it back. He then opens the trunk and gently places her valuables in the back making sure not to break any souvenirs that she may have in her bag.

She waited till he rounded the driver side of the car and cranked up the engine and pilled off into traffic to pose her question again to the butler.

"So how is Bruce and Dick doing?" Barbara asked as she enjoyed the cushioned seat of the old fashioned English styled car.

"Ah Master Bruce is doing well! You know Master Dick has ventured off and formed his own team, but I will let Master Bruce tell you all about that. Oh and by the way, what would you like to have for dinner tonight?" Alfred answers his young passenger question while asking his own.

"My favorite would do. After all this is the only place I can get a home cooked steamed lobster with rice pilaf and a salad with a tall glass of iced tea. Oh I am getting hungry, just by thinking about it." Barbara answers as her hand were at her stomach.

"It's good to see your sense of humor hasn't change one bit, Barbara." Alfred says as they comes to a stop at a traffic light that was red as Barbara slides into a comfortable sleeping position as the city landscape lulls her off to sleep.

2222

"Barbara, wake up," a hand gently shakes her as she gave a brief stretch before yawning and than rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"It seems as the plane ride tired you. Alfred said you had fell asleep during the car ride over here." A man silhouette came in to view when she notices it was none other than Gotham's most eligible and wealthiest bachelor, Bruce Wayne.

Yet he only allowed three people close to him to know of his secret. Since he would be mostly targeted for what he kept so well hidden from the public eyes that could bring harm to the people around him. That was the burden of being the cape crusader of Gotham City, you rarely have any down time to yourself.

The smell of dinner hit her nose, which causes her rumbling stomach as she waits till Bruce moves a good distance so she can place her feet on the ground.

"I have a job that you might be interested in. It will allow you to see Dick again." Bruce states as they were making their way towards the dining room.

"Just because this job concerns Dick, you think I would jump headfirst without knowing any information. Come on Bruce! You have taught me better than that." Barbara stated her opinion.

"If I offended you than you have my sincerest apology. I just thought that since I had brought you two up under my wings than you two would be close. After all, not that many children are stable enough to be a crime fighter. I merely thought that you would be concern about his safety." Bruce apologized for his accusation.

"Look Bruce, it is no problem you have a good motive after all, so you're forgiven." Barbara says as she takes a seat at the dining room table.

Bruce could not help but to smile _'She has really matured from the last time that I saw her. I hope she can take what I am about to offer her or we might never have this opportunity again.' _

"Dig in you two," Alfred proclaims after handing them their respective plates before taking a seat in front of Barbara.

"So are you going to get to the point or are we going to discuss this in the bat layer?" she whispers the last part as she was personally tired of prolong the reason she was called back to Gotham for.

"Surely I taught you patience but obviously you can't wait a little longer? We can have a causal talk about your last assignment. I read your reports they were very detailed, which I am proud of. So how did you like it over there?' Bruce asks after cutting his lobster tail in half with his knife.

"It was better than coming back to this dreary dump! If it wasn't for the people that I care about where not here than I would have never come back. This place reeks too much of Joker's gas, Penguin's fishy smell and Frost's obsession with trying to freeze people." Barbara states while she fills her mouth with lettuce that had ranch sauce.

"Ah come on now, it's not that bad. I believe your dad don't think so. Do you want to call him and tell him that you are in town?" Bruce inquires about her father's situation on her leaving Gotham at such an early age under false impressions.

"No, because then I might end up leaving for this job that has your interest and possibly mines since it is taking so long to get too." Barbara responds by grabbing the butter and the knife when a meow catches her attention.

She follows the sound before she hurls the knife in the direction when she sees a woman in a full body cat suit appear out of the small dark corner with Barbara's knife in her hand. "You know kids should be more careful with sharp objects. Since they don't know how to aim."

"Catwoman! What are you doing here?" Barbara pose as the two other men seem to be a peace that a criminal was in the house and looks as if she was at her own home.

"Oh so we are eating lobster tails today, Bruce did you ask for this?" Catwoman questions as she takes a seat at the dining room table.

"Why no Selina, _I _didn't but Barbara asked for it. This is her home welcoming. How you think we did, lively eh?" Bruce state with a smile on his face.

'_Selina? He's smiling…whoa what is going on here?' _Barbara thought to herself as she was still trying to process why was Catwoman sitting at their dining room table and the fact that Bruce was okay with it.

"Kid, you got good taste you know. Women with the taste of the finer things in life is someone I can get along well with." She claims as she had her elbows on the table while her fingers were intertwine with each other supporting her chin.

"My name is not kid!" Barbara had to pause to chew her food, "I am sixteen years old."

"I am aware of how old you are, but kid fits you so much better, don't you agree with me Bruce?" Selina or Catwoman asks as her eyes cut to where Bruce was silently eating his food.

"Oh I don't want to get drag into a female fight. They can turn deadly." Bruce teases both of the women for being violent.

"Should have know you would have taken the neutral side on this argument. You must care about this kid just like the other one." Selina states as she changes her position by placing her arms folds them across the table.

'_Dike meet her too? I wonder was he as surprised as I am?' _she thought as she decides to play along with what was happening.

"You still haven't told her have you? Bruce, you are up to no good again and I like that…I think she waited long enough and you even feed her. Don't you agree kid?" Selina asked her as she scratched the back of her biceps.

Barbara eyes Bruce as if trying to send him a message of what was going on and more importantly how did she know before me.

"Agreed. Thank you Albert you outdid yourself on this meal. If you need us we will be in the Bat Cave. Let's go Barb, time is wasting." Bruce states as he stands up and place his napkin on the table while the two other ladies follow suit.

2222

"At least the Bat Cave has not change that much," Barbara states as she grabs the pole and it sends her flying downward to the base level of operation where a large monitor computer screen sat in the middle of the layer with an equally large keyboard.

Bruce had pushed one of the buttons and a image of four teenagers appeared on the right with names underneath it, "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire…what kind of names are those?"

"They are the members of the team known as Teen Titans and there leader is none other than…Dick or should I say Robin." Selina stated, as she looked comfortable in her seat.

"So that was what Alfred was talking about, Teen Titans, eh? It has a nice ring to it if you think about it. So what is so important about Robin's team?" Barbara asked.

"It is not the team but rather who is after the team. Their arch nemesis that goes by the name of the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil is who we are really targeting. It seems as if they are looking for young protégé to enter their league." Bruce pauses after showing her a picture of the Brain.

"This is where I come into play? You know that means a new suit that is not affiliated with you or Robin. That would be a dead give away to me being a mole." Barbara states after hearing half of the information.

"Oh…she is a smart kid…do you know what else is involved?" Selina states as she was kicking her feet flipper style on the end of the chair.

"No, no clue at all," Barbara state the truth as she turns to look at Bruce so that he can finish what he was going to tell her.

"You are aware that you will be fighting against all five of them and the odds of you winning without their superpowers in play would be you hands down. However that is not the case, so Selina is going to train you so that you can easily mask your role. We have a three month block period before they convey for the meeting." Bruce states why Selina was here in the first place

"So let me see if I got this, you want me to act as a mole in the Brotherhood of Evil as well as fight the Teen Titans and get as close as possible to the Brain to find out his grand scheme?" Barbara asks when she hears an applause from Selina.

"Good thing you're a quick study kid or you might have no chance of surviving my training." She claims as she was looking up at the ceiling of the layer.

"You would be surprised at Barb, Selina. Just remember that _I_ fully accepted her and Dick as my right and my left arm but anyway back to the point, you should get started as soon as possible." He says more towards Selina than Barbara who personally could not wait to get started.

"Alright, I will put what I had to do on hold to train this kid…come kid let's go." Selina swings her legs off of the chair until they touch the floor and stands up.

"Kid, you are in for the ride of a lifetime." was the last thing she says after looking her new apprentince up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

'_This must be the location.' _Barbara thought to herself after she had located the abandoned warehouse that was not to far from where she was temporarily residing in.

She looks around and sees that the windows were boarded up with multicolored graffiti splashes across the red bricks that serve as the walls with one way in and one way out. _'No wonder they picked this place as a meeting place. This practically screams villian layer!' _

Barbara had squatted and slipped her fingers underneath the sliding door as she estimated the weight of it and found it surprisingly easily to left as darkness was shown before she ducked into the open area.

One by one lights flickers on as Barbara sees that there were other teenagers there with her. Some looked human while the others seemed as if they were extraterrestrial beings from other planets with a rather large screen sitting on one of the walls.

'_Bruce has got to be kidding me!' _Barbara thought as she examined all the people who could be a threat or who was just here for show and no action.

"Jinx, another one has showed up!" A rather large teenager with a black one piece jumpsuit with yellow soles and the top of his boots as well as armlets and outline a "V" on the front of his chest told a teenage girl with gray skin color wearing a purple witch like dress that stops at the top of her thigh with black and purple rectangular stripe stockings with purple platforms, her pink hair was shaped like horns with two broad purple streaks in the middle of them with a purple necklace.

The girl name Jinx looks in the direction of where her teammate was pointing when she sees a girl clad in a dark red top shaped like a hexagon that partial reveals the sides of her stomach with v-shaped pants and dark red boots. She wore a white scarf that stops at her back and covers her mouth with a red mask covering her eyes. A black utility belt was slung to the side of her waist with a katana attached to the back of her back.

"Well it seems as if Red X is already checking out the new person." Jinx says while she cuts her pink eyes back to one of her five partners in crime, Mammoth.

"It didn't take long," he answers. They decided to move on, as they did not see this new person as a threat and moved on about their personal business and that is to finally join the ranks of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Did the little girl get lost or did she stumble onto something that is bigger than she is?" Barbara sees a teen with a full black uniform which consists of a black long sleeve shirt and black pants accompanied by a black cape with tattered ends and a white mask with a red "X" over one eye and the upper part of their teeth.

"Oh and someone missed Halloween. Are you sure you didn't get your belt from the cereal box, kid?" Barbara was no idiot to how intimation works and thanks to sarcasm being added in her personality it was not too big of a problem to fire back a witty comment at the teen.

"And I am sure they don't let kids now and days handle sharp objects that will harm themselves." He fires back with no venom in his tone at all. He continued to push as far as he could to see if she would crack.

"Well then I suggest you move than or you will be added to its count just like all the others." Barbara refused to back down until she heard him chuckle to himself before shook his head.

"So what do you call yourself? I hope it is nothing like Red Wonder or Heart, if it is than you should be a little original at least.." Barbara sees he was checking out her outfit as he was trying to figure out what her name was.

"Red Angel, and from your costume…I guess your name is Red X or something along that line." Barbara remembered the list of names that Bruce had showed her earlier that she could take on as an alias and that one popped out at her. After all, she could not say that she was _Batgirl_.

"You know what, Red Angel? You have caught my attention and that is something not easily won over. So don't be scared if I keep a close eye on you…" the teenage boy by the name of Red X said to her.

"My attention will be elsewhere but intervene and I won't hesitate to fight you." Barbara did not mean it to be a threat but rather it was a promise.

"Then I should be ready. I see you around than, Red Angel." Red X simply turns and left in the same fashion he came.

_'She is like the others that are here. She is no amateur to this and she'll sure enough shock the hell out of the rest of these copycats and wannabes from other planets that think they can handle this. I might have to keep a close eye out for…Red Angel.'_

'_I have to watch my back with that person, he maybe a threat.' _She thought as she looks at his reacting back.

The enormous computer screen blinked about three times before it showed a woman with short black hair that was cut in a bob with red lipstick coating her lips. She had on black gloves with a red matching body suit.

"Attention! All potential Brotherhood of Evil members, my name is Madame Rouge and I have been assign to give you your task." She pauses to clear her throat before speaking up again. "There are six items dispersed among this city. Get one and head to the location on the item and you are a new member."

Barbara notices that some of them had already took off before hearing the rest of the directions as they all seem so eager to have their shot at this challenge. She estimates that at least fifty people going for six items when she feels her pocket vibrate.

She looks around making sure that no one else was around so she could answer the phone. She presses the glowing bat screen to see Selina. She covers her face with her cat mask and her goggles.

"What do you want?" Barbara asks as she could not believe that it was Selina but her gut knew it was her but she wanted it to be wrong.

"Hey kid, don't talk to your master like that! Anyway Bruce wanted me to give you this map it seems as if he had picked up on one of the items, as it belongs to him. My advice would be to hurry up because another team is nearby." And with that she had ended the conversation in last than seven seconds.

'_Good thing, she kept it simple. I wouldn't have last through one of her lectures without cutting her off which meant she would have to feel the fury from her later on.' _She thought as she brings up the map with a glowing yellow circle with three other heading in its direction.

She runs out of the entrance and exit of the warehouse while she pushes the middle of her belt as it glows white for a few minutes when the sound of an engine heading her way catches her attention as her "Batgirl" bike had a complete makeover thanks to the mission.

2222

Meanwhile in a giant "T" shaped tower, known as the Teen Tower, sat on a little island had a view of a red suspension bridge that hold cars driving to and from Jump City.

"Hey, no fair, you have eight arms!" a voice wails as the sound of a monotone voice that says, "Beast Boy Wins!"

"I can't help it if I use my powers for something useful! Besides you are a little too slow to push in the combos." Another voice filled with pride stated.

"I am trying too…read my book here!" a feminine voice silenced any intentions of an argument between the two.

"Dearest friends…would you like to partake in an Ancient Tamarian custom?" another feminine, this one a tad higher in octave than the other feminine voice that just had spoke, poses a question when she sees the disdain look on her friends face forcing her to shrink away.

"Starfire don't you have some other things to do to occupy your time?" the lower voice female voice asked out of irritation as she had only wanted to read her book.

The girl by the name of Starfire had clasped her hands together as her emerald eyes grew big as she tried to use what humans called the "puppy face" use to get what they can't have, "Oh come on Raven, you can at least join me."

The girl named Raven had closed her book as a vein on her forehead began to throb from a recent headache as her booted feet began to make its' way towards the sliding dual doors with a black T painted over the gray canvas which was the elevator door.

Before she could even make it pass the counter of the kitchen a loud blaring sound accompanied by a glowing red light signaled that there was crime was happening in their town.

The door slid open when another male entered the room, "What is the emergency?" a mask boy with spiky black hair with a red top with green spandex pants with black boots that had silver bottoms on them for better grip. He wore a black cape with the inside being a bright yellow with a yellow R on a black on a button the left side of the shirt. Just like all masked heroes he wears a black mask to cover his eyes and hid his eyes.

A dark skinned teenage boy with half human and half computerized part had pushed on one of their computers pulled up a map which showed six different areas being attacked all at once.

"What is going on…it seems as if two are near so someone has to pick up an extra one, anyone willing?" the boy inquired with the "R" on his shirt on his shirt stated as they all looked around at each other.

"I'll pick up the extra person." the teenage girl with the blue cloak around her shoulders covering a black one piece suit with a yellow belt with red circles that was slung off her hips with blue boots adorned her feet. A red diamond was encased in her forehead as her large blue eyes showed that she was serious.

"Teen Titans, Go!" he shouted as the five took off towards their locations.

2222

Barbara parks the bike not to far from her intended location as she finds a perfect alleyway to hide the vehicle from anyone trying to steal it, but would receive a stun instead until the were unconscious unless they were her.

She sees a fire emergency escape ladder on the side of the building as she makes her ascend slowly but at quicken pace as she lets out a sigh of relief when she makes it to the top of the office building.

'_It seems as if I got here first. I should probably let them do all the dirty work for me. Then I go in and swipe it from them!' _she thought while she sees a pack of six teenagers appear at the same location.

There was one that looked like a mammoth, a witch, a technology geek, a boy with a red jumpsuit on with a plus in the center, and a boy whose outfit resembled something closer to her former master had stood in a huddle aorund the witch.

She was surprised that there was only one girl in the group. She appeared to be the leader as she had commanded her troops to a plan that seemed efficient except she lacked one thing and that was a crew that had brains.

Barbara takes her cue when they break into the bank. She reaches into one of her utility belt pocket and retrieves the upgraded bat grappling hook. She tugs the rope making sure it was hook to something sturdy so she would not fall while making her descent on the bank.

The task was quite easy as the bank had provided more than enough covered windows to make the climb even easier. She checked her scanner for the last time as it confirmed that she was at the right location when she saw her only means of entrance and that was a air duct.

'_So use to these,' _she thought as she slides into the vent with ease as she braces herself for the impact, which comes about three seconds later. She would not be shock if she was found after the loud noise she made but nothing happened so Barbara continued on. She used her Batwave as her GPS system to find whatever it was needed to be founded.

'_Keep going straight till I see a wall when I take another left and crawl for at least three paces and should go pass the fan and there it is…' _Barbara stops so she can properly read the map so she would not waste anytime being lost.

The air duct was exactly the right size for her as it was enough room to move around in making it easier for her to crawl through on her plan route.

'_I still wonder why Bruce did not just send in Dick. I mean he probably would have already have a item and on his way to the location. Even though I am way smarter than he is but it was like he had the instinct of a detective to figure out where the items were placed. Wait a minute…I need to stay focused on this mission or I am going to slip up and miss my opportunity to get this item.' _With a new resolve Barbara's pace was like a baby who just had learned how to crawl.

On the outside a blurry of yellow and red appeared outside of the bank when a teenage boy stood with his hands balled in a fist on his hips as he looked at the building and found that the door was wide up.

'_It seems as someone has broken in the museum yet again, they just will never learn. You will get caught in the end.' _the yellow and red teen thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara using her GPS map notices that the five symbols encloses on whatever the item was to steal from this location.

'_This thing says I should be over the item now.' _She thought to herself when she sees the open vent to see that in a glass case was what seems like an old and priceless white vase that holds the item inside of it.

She slips her fingers through the small openings of the vent and gently lifts the vent cover off of the air duct and placed it in on the side when she heard multiple voices coming her way.

"Jinx, that's the item right there!" Barbara hides in the shadows while she sees a small boy with a green jumpsuit with circular goggles that match his jumpsuit with what seems like a metal detector

"Well then what are we waiting for?" the girl with pink hair and a purple witch like outfit says as her eyes glows pink while she draws a circle in the air that seem to have affect the glass while a circular shape falls to the ground.

She reaches her hand into the opening and removes the vase from its holder when a gust of wind hit them out of nowhere.

"What the world?" the one who looks like a human eyeball states while Barbara notices that there were a rose in another vase. Barbara looks at her map to see what that wind was.

'_A red lighting bolt?' _ She thought while she sees an additional symbol to their current location when she feels another strong gust of wind shake the air duct.

"Are you guys looking for this?" A boy with bright red hair wearing a yellow and red spandex suit states with the vase in his arms. Barbara notices that the young man had a red lighting bolt on his chest.

'_Who is this person?' _she thought to herself as she leans back from their visual range and pushes the red lighting bolt when she hears the witch girl ask the question she just thought to herself.

Another breeze gently kisses their face, when they notices that the boy just returns the vase in its proper location along with the circle to complete the glass as he bit into a hotdog. Barbara remembered seeing a hotdog vendor while she was infiltrating the museum.

Barbara takes a picture of him with her Batwave when she sees the image of a bat with a percentage that increases as well as the glowing bat before his image appears along with a name.

"You can call me…_Kid Flash_." He responds with a smile on his face that seem to be flash towards the witch girl who did not seem to notice it whatsoever.

'_Kid Flash aka Wally West, power: Super Sonic Speed.' _Barbara reads off the PDA when she feels the air duct shake again from the pressure of Kid Flash's intense speed. He seemed to have created a mini hurricane that held all of the five potential Brotherhood candidates, as he guided them out of the museum.

'_Now it is my turn.' _Barabara thought to herself as she knew she had to act fast before Kid Flash would spot her attempt to re-rob the museum for the same item.

She capitalize off the fact that Kid Flash did not proper return the glass in its proper place as she grasp the circular glass with the tips of her hand as she closely but careful reaches inside of the vase until she feels something coming into contact with her hands. _'There you are…' _

"Yeah officers, I don't know why they want to steal a priceless vase but I can show it to you if you want." The voice of Kid Flash rung in her ears, as she knew she had to hurry.

"I really don't see anything wrong with it and no signs of others trying to rob from any other objects in the museum. Good Job Kid Flash, we know we can depend on you to help us out." The officer compliments the young man, as they were unaware of Barbara replacing the vent back to its original space.

"Oh I don't mind really after all, its my pleasure to help." Kid Flash responds as he scratches the back of his head before leaving the officer in a cloud of dust.

Barbara uses her grappling hook to help her back to the top of the museum rooftop when she got a really surprise waiting for her when she reaches the top of the building.

2222

"I must say that her stealth has improved greatly under your care, Selina." Bruce says after they watches their pupil efficiently handles herself in the situation and was thoroughly please with her actions.

"I have a feeling you are hinting at something, Bruce." Selina teases him after realizing that his compliment could have had a double meaning behind it

"All I am saying is, that with me she probably would have been caught by Kid Flash and that would jeopardize our mission. So I just said that you are better at stealth than I am." Bruce simply put it as it cause a small smirk to appear on Selina's face.

"Wait a minute…am I still talking to the man name Bruce Willis also known as the Batman? I must say that was a good way to smooth over that conversation." Selina joked but toward the latter part of her sentence turned serious.

"What can I say? I am a man of many layers." He says coolly while he presses a button on the keyboard that displays a map of where Barbara was at the moment.

"Why is the kid still there? She should have left by now?" Selina questions Bruce when they see what looks like a red" X" on top of her purple bat symbol.

2222

Barbara was really starting to get irritated by the presence that was standing in front of her as she slips the small cube into one of her utility belt pockets.

"Should you be concern about getting your gift for the Brotherhood of Evil?" Barbara inquires about the progress of his mission.

"Does it really matter if I complete their little scavenger hunt or are you concern about me?" his voice sounded cocky when he spoke.

"As if, I barely know you to even care about you. So if you don't mind I do have something of theirs that they need." Barbara stated, as she was appalled that he would even think that she would care about him.

She sees that he shakes his head as if to show that he did not believe in what she just tells him, "Women show denial easier then men d. You know that right?"

'_Okay this person is really bothering me at the moment, and if I did not have the least bit of self-control he would be on this rooftop begging for his life.' _Barbara thought as she could feel her fist clench and then unclench.

"What's this now? You probably thinking that you want to punch me in my face to shut me up, so why not do it?" he questions her feelings at the moment as she relaxes and plots the best way to get through this obstacle.

"Why would I waste my energy on something like you?" she states before running to the left of her to the adjoining building which was not to far for her to reach with her jump. She plants her right foot on the side of the building and pushes off with her dominant leg.

"You know I never thought you would be the type to run." The young man shouts over the ledge of the museum, as Barbara had to tuck and roll to soften the land as she looks up at him and with a smirk before climbing down the fire emergency escape.

'_My bike should be around here.' _The thoughts pass by the two as they mentally plot for one of them to get away from each other while the other continues to follow the other.

Barbara reaches in her side pocket where she places the PDA before she exits the air shoot and right before she runs into Red X again for the second time today.

She pushes the button while the sound of a motorcycle's engine were heard before the sight of her now all black Bat motorcycle pulls right up to her. When she boarded her bike she heard another engine that had been started up when bright lights blinded her eyes.

"I told you earlier, you caught my attention, _Red Angel_." He stated when Barbara covered her eyes with her forearms as she moved and pressed a white button that automatically started up her bike. She then uses her right leg to turn herself around and gas the accelerator leaving a white streak behind her.

Red X smile grows only bigger as the chase seem to have excite his curiosity about Red Angel as he knew he could not stay far behind so he could keep a visual of her on her bike.

Barbara tapped the side of her helmet when she could hear the dial tone ringing in her ear as she returned her hand to the brakes and maintain her focus on the road ahead of her.

"Hello, kid." It was Selina's voice as Barb let out a sigh of frustration as she had hoped that Bruce would have picked up instead of that feline obsessed woman.

"Where is Bruce? I am in a tight situation here." Barbara asks about Bruce presence as Selina watches her pupil zooming on a two-way lane highway all while weaving in and out of traffic.

"Come on kid! You can ask me for anything. After all we did share months of hard training to get you there so the least you can do is tell me what is wrong?" Selina voice sounds as if it was ridiculing her about what she did.

"Alright, fine then. I need the quickest way to get back to the warehouse that you guys sent me to in the first place. Can you give it to me quick because I am involved in a little bike chase too?" Barbara asked for her a favor as the sound of the Red X motorcycle sounded as if it had closed in on her.

"Oh, that's no problem. Who are you running away from kid?" Selina questions as she could not help but to make her pupil life a little more miserable as she already knows who she was on the run from.

"More like trying to avoid, but its my competition. They are trying to get what I have in my utility pocket and if they get it then it would be your head because you didn't give me the location of the warehouse!" Barbara thought as she weaves in and out of traffic as she finds herself merging onto a highway.

"Good point, kid. I am uploading the map to your GPS on your bike. It should be showing up now." Selina says as the sound of her fingers clicking on the keyboard cease. Barbara briefly glances down and sees she was not too far away from the warehouse.

"Thanks, Selina. I owe you one. Even though I don't want to." Barbara states before pressing the microphone again while she looks to her left and sees Red X in the adjacent lane next to her.

'_Alright than I hope this works.' _Barbara thought before checking her rear view mirrors and sees that the car behind her and the next lane was about fifteen feet away.

She braked hard as she felt her bike lift up a little from the sudden brake while she had spun the bike around in the opposite direction from where Red X was going. Her action caught him off guard, as he was force to merge onto the highway.

'_I swear I will catch you off guard one day Red Angel.' _He thought as he continues to follow the flow of traffic before exiting off at the next ramp.

Barbara had a mental celebration as she was surprised that she was able to execute the move flawless. She was glad that she did after all the warehouse was in the direction that she was heading in now.

The sound of horns, tires screeching across the asphalt of the two-way lane, and angry protests from the drivers and whoever else were in their cars rolled off Barbara as she had one up Red X.

"Barbara sure was pulling out all the stops when it came to avoiding this Red X person." Selina speaks up after viewing from the traffic cam of her bike chase with Red X.

"I mean she understands how important this one mission is to us for saving the world for millions of people lives." Bruce's tone resonated with seriousness.

"Don't you think I know that… that is why you gave her to me. Now you see what the product is of what we taught her showing in front of your very eyes?" Selina answered as she retook her seat in her famous way of sitting.

"Good point. I guess you can say that I am just worried about Barbara. Since she did miss two years and went overseas for freelancing. I wasn't really able to gauge her progress but I still stayed in contact with that person." Bruce states his concern for Barbara and this mission that she was currently on.

"Ah Brucey…its okay to have some small type of doubt. Since that comes with teaching someone else but you are going to have to understand that she is going to encounter these types of things. If you know that you taught her everything in your books than you shouldn't have no type of worry." Selina convinced Bruce as she could understand where he was coming from.

After all that was one of the main reasons why she did not want to take on a pupil until she knew she was ready to surrender everything she knew to them and would have to take on the burden on the what ifs.

Since she was too carefree she knew that she was not ready for that kind of responsibility so why now…would she trust Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon with her secrets?

This is a question she still was looking the answer for.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets soon started to look familiar to her as she made it a point to look at her surroundings before arriving at the warehouse to make sure if she was going down the correct path.

The warehouse seemed desolated after the other entire in-training teenage villains were out scouring the city just so that they could get their hands on the five requested objects, _'Well now its four since I got the cube from the vase.'_

Barbara gently pressed the brakes and used her right leg as leverage to make a sharp turn and hid her bike so that no one would steal it from her.

It was an eerie silence as she walked around the side of the warehouse when she heard the knob on a door at the warehouse so Barbara concealed herself in the darkness and saw an older woman with a red shirt and shorts with black line running parallel and one running down the middle. She wore thigh length black boots and her hair was cut in a bob as it was know other than Madame Rouge.

A cell phone was produced as she pressed and held the number five on the communication device when the voice of another person was heard, "How is the plan on your side going?"

"Well the items we'll be sent your way as well as some fresh new recruits should be appearing at your door step no later than a couple of days from now." Madame Rouge answered when Barbara made sure to stay as still as possible, the slightest breath would give her position away.

"Initiate phase two," and with that she clicked the red phone button to end the phone call when Madame Rouge turned and looked at the shadows before making her way back into the warehouse.

'_That was close?' _Barbara thought as she decoded that the side entrance where Madame Rouge emerged and went back inside, as she would have had received the notion that Barbara had eavesdropped on her conversation.

"Am I early or am I late for the party?" Barbara asked Madame Rouge after she entered the warehouse through the main entrance and exit way.

Madame Rouge turned to see a young girl clad in all red with eye and a face mask to conceal her true identity, "My, my, my, little one you go through great lengths to keep your identity a secret."

"I just prefer to have a regular life when ever I want a break from being a villain." Barbara joked with the older lady, as she did not expect for Madame Rouge to have a sense of humor especially after researching extensively into her criminal background.

"I see…well do you have an item to give to me?" Madame Rouge said when her eyes rolled over to where the large computer resided when Barbara reached into the exact same utility pocket where she produced the cube.

She never really paid attention to how the object that she acquired from the vase courtesy of the museum she had to rob in order to steal it. It was a black cube with four blue vertices; all the side of the cubes had a three by three grid block as Madame Rouge spun one side vertical and then horizontal before it opened to reveal a small blue object.

"What is your name, little girl?" Madame Rouge asked as if she was highly interested with Barbara presence in the warehouse with her.

"Red Angel" another voice answered instead of Barbara when she turned to see that it was none other than Red X, who had flashed three different color floppy disk that range from the color red to green.

"Red X, I have heard about you through your…how can I say it your non-freelancing jobs." Madame Rouge French accent was heavy so Barbara could not tell whether or not she was trying to prove a point or denote him as a "villain".

"I am honored that _the_ Madame Rouge would follow me but obviously you want us out of your hair so what's next?" Red X's voice was undistinguished when he asked her the question.

"Since you are the first two here. I am going to pair you two up for the next assignment and any further assignments as you have been inducted into the Brotherhood of Evil. Click on the fourth button on the seventh row from the left to receive your mission." Madame Rouge said when she produced a bag and placed their two items in the bag.

'_You can't be serious? How am I going to be able to talk to Bruce or Selina with him breathing down my neck?' _She thought as she visible frown behind her mask when she realized that she was being forced to work with…Red X.

Barbara noticed that Red X was making his way over to the computer as if to be the first one to follow Madame's Rouge instructions when she beat him to the punch and she found the correct button and pressed it.

A series of instructions appeared on the screen when Barbara knew that she should take a picture of what she sees since she does not have photogenic memory, she brought her index finger to the side of her temple where a hidden camera was placed.

"I told you that I would keep an eye on you, partner," his tone was teasing as Barbara instantly wanted to throw up last night dinner that was in her stomach.

"Whatever, just as long as you don't get in my way then I won't get in yours…" She threatened, when she knew behind his mask he had a smug grin of satisfaction on his face as he had turned back to the screen of the computer.

"By these coordinates, it seems as if we would be heading to the Lima, Peru to meet up with Mr. Mallah Mallah." Red X read the graph that had the blinking red light on their next intended location.

"So when shall we be leaving to go visit Mr. Mallah Mallah?" Red Angel asked a genuine question so she could take the proper steps in keeping her real identity concealed.

"You will leave tomorrow morning so you will be able to make the efficient time so you can quickly complete your mission." Madame Rouge thick French accent chimed in on their conversation.

"I know that the lovely Madame Rouge, has already have our passports in order so we can get through security with little to no hassle." Red X stated with his back still towards the two ladies.

"Your compliment is not needed but much appreciated, now if you don't mind you can handle the rest of the negotiation on how you two are going to get to South America. As a high ranking office i must handle other business then this foolish child play." Her voice was filled with apparent annoyance and disdain for what she had to do.

Barbara was inwardly thinking of a way that they could slip pass the security without to much hassle but knew that as costumed villains would be a definite no no.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Red X typing on the computer again before the screen turned completely black when she noticed that he was looking at her.

"It seems as if the only way we can make this as smooth as possible is to use our real identities, do you agree with that plan?" Red X asked her about her feelings on the idea he just suggested.

He noticed she had turned to face him and with her arms folded across her chest, "What makes you think that I would go along with that idea? I do like to have a personal life outside of villainy."

She heard him chuckling to himself, "Villainy? Now that is funny."

Barbara was taking aback by his comment and silently agreed that the sound of villainy did seem strange being said but was not going to laugh along with him.

"Can you actually grow up for once?" Red Angel asked, as she was peeved at the way he was still laughing at her joke.

She saw him lean up while still clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, "I promise you that I won't make fun of you when I really see what you look like."

Red Angel merely rolled her clad eyes at the immaturity of the person who she was going to have to work with.

"Alright then I agree that we use our real identities but we will keep it as a matter of trust between the both of us." Red Angel agreed to the proposal on her amended terms.

"Eh?" Red X stated as a look of confuse was on his masked face, _'What is this chick up too?'_

"Wait a minute, just a minute ago you was about to rip me a new head about using our real identities." Red X responded with his chin between his index finger and his thumb.

He heard release a sigh of what seemed to be frustration, "In order to be a successful villain you have to admit that someone else may have the better plan. Besides the Brotherhood would not care about those minor details just the fact that we finish the mission or we don't live to see another day."

_'She has a valuate point.' _"Touché, Red Angel"

"So since you came up with the plan then you must have the details on how to proper execute the mission? Am I correct to assume this?" Red Angel asked while shifting her weight onto her left leg.

_'She has fangs too, what a comeback. This partnership may get exciting.' _ He thought to himself after admitting to losing to the argument with her.

"Since we have to be in Peru, which is still in this time zone then I say we should leave around seven thirty in the morning, where there is little to no traffic and people. Is that a good time for you?" Red X asked.

"Sure that's fine, I don't mind waking up that early. Do you want to meet up at the airport or just go to a certain location so we can just go to the airport?" Red Angel questioned the plan.

"I say we should meet up at the airport at around seven fifteen so we can pass through security and catch our intended flight." Red X answered her question with no hesitation.

"Alright than, how about we meet up at a place there since we don't know what our real identities are not know by each other." Red Angel brought up another hole in his plan.

"Good point, there is a diner/café there so it should be recognize when you see it. We will meet there, is that a deal?" Red X gave her their permanent location on to meet.

"It is fine by me, now if you don't mind I need to pack for Lima, Peru and be up early in the morning." Red Angel had turned away from Red X and walked away.

_'I'm glad that's over with…no I got to tell Bruce about the slight change in plans.' _She thought when she crossed the threshold of the warehouse door.

She pressed the button when she could hear the sound of her bike engine cranking up and pulled up to where she was.

_'I wonder if everything the same in Gotham city?' _she thought before grasping the helmet in her dominant hand before placing it on her head.

_'Maybe I should call Bruce and give him an update on what is happening.' _She gassed her engine and shoot out along the concrete asphalt.

_'I need to go pick on some hair dye, contact holders, and some makeup.' _Barbara made a mental list of all the items she need from a nearby supermarket.

_'As if I am going to trust that crooked idiot with my identity.' _She thought as she remember the passports that Madame Rouge gave them.

0000

_'I can't believe I have to baby sit the kid for the next day or so. She is really going to mess my perfect skin in this dreary cave.' _Selina thought as she was staring at the wide monitor with her chin in her hand.

_'This is boring, the only time I had fun was when she call me in for directions and that was somewhat boring.' _Selina continued on in her thought process.

_'She has the potential to outlast Brucey and I to a front but I wonder what that Boy Wonder is up to.' _She thought while leaning back in her seat and spun around.

"That's it!" Selina said more to herself before pushing herself up closer to the computer and allowed her hands to glide across the keyboard.

_'There security is elementary, it will only take me a couple of clicks and…boom I am in.' _Selina thought as her eyes scan transversely the screen when she found what she was looking for.

_'Security camera footing?' _She thought before shaking her head in disdain.

_'There's got to be something juicer than this…wait a minute, current recordings?' _Selina grew happy when she noticed something that would keep her entertain.

_'I should hack into this channel more often.' _Selina thought as she had the urge to eat some popcorn and allow the movie to unfold before her eyes.

0000

"Robin?" a girl with long orange hair that stopped at the back of her waist called out for her friend while her green eyes flint back in forward in order to locate, who she was looking for.

When the young girl checked the living room, there was no sign of him while she remembers another one of his hangout places in the tower was his room.

As she glided down the hallway with her left leg bent at her right knee with her hands cupped together underneath her chin.

She did not see the usual white piece of paper that had the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on it signaled that he was not in there either.

_'The only other place I can think of is the training room.' _The girl thought as she flew to her next destination.

She could hear muffled talking in the training room before deciding to turn into her stealth mode so she could hear what was being said.

"I knew I would find you in here working out. You know all work and no play makes you a dull boy." A voice that she could not recognize to be female or male spoke.

"Well that is what happen when you learn from the best, what are you doing here?" the girl could make out Robin's voice from the conversation.

She held her ear pushing her face closer to the door to see if she could hear whom he was talking to.

"Just a little bored from my side project so I felt like talking to you that is if you don't mind." The voice stated.

"No I am just surprised that you stuck around after I left. If you don't mind me being honest for a second then I thought you had an ulterior motive."

"It's no problem at all, I would have thought the same if I were in your position after all villains can't be trusted, well at least not all of us."

_'Who is he talking to? It can't be…' _she thought as she covered her mouth so she would not be caught.


	5. Chapter 5

'_I can't believe that I have to be partnered up with Red X on this mission._' Barbara mentally groans as she makes her way to her temporary apartment in her civilian form.

She releases a frustrated sigh once she approaches her door, removes her house key, sticks it in the knob, turns the key until it unlocks, pushes the door open, walks inside, closes and locks the door behind her,

Barbara starts to check the entire area of the apartment for any signs of hidden bombs, tapes or wires and deems the search to be unsuccessful.

She makes her way over to the couch, places her bag down, and takes a seat on the plush couch. _It's going to be a long night...' _

Barbara glances at the contents, which had spiiled out of her bag when she placed it down, and removes a box of hair dye, a box of contacts, her PDA, and her brand new costume.

_'I don't understand why they want us to catch a flight in our civilian form.' _She thought when she recall Madame Rouge instruct them that they were to travel low-key to their destination.

'_I don't mind having my hair dyed since I always wanted to do it but the contacts are such a hassle for this mission.' _She inwardly groan at the fact that she was going to have to wear contacts.

She can feel the vibrations of her PDA against the surface of the coffee table vibrations and reaches inside her bag and remove the electronic device, which was given to her by Bruce, before she left Gotham for Jump City.

'_A message from Bruce?' _She thought to herself as she glances down at the glowing screen, which displays a closed envelope with Bruce's name underneath and clicks it open with her right thumb.

'_How could he…' _she inwardly thought in disbelief as her eyes quickly skim across the contents of the message on the glowing screen after opening it.

The weight of the message hits her as she catches her breath and places one of her hands against her temple, _'I'm sorry…dad.' _

She was in complete and utter shock of the message's content that she read as she drags her left hand down her face, _'Maybe I should call him?'_

Her thumb hovers over the green call button, as she was not quite ready to talk to her dad at the moment since she was still under her new identity and that he would be her weakness at the moment.

As she takes a deep inhale of breath and release it, Barbara returns the PDA back on to the coffee table, grabs the end of her bag and empties her bag completely out, _'Another box of dye and contacts, a wig as a just in case, fingernail polish and a new set of earrings.'_

0000

Meanwhile back in Gotham….

Bruce slides down to his Bat Cave and notices that Selina was resting quite comfortably in his computer chair that was near the panel of the keyboard for his massive computer.

"Brucey, what took you so long?" Selina inquires after she turns around to see him walking toward her or rather the computer.

"A business meeting that went overtime and overboard." He replies when he pushes some keyboard buttons on the computer before a gridded map of Jump City approaches.

His eyes scan the map until he spots a purple bat on top of her hideout, which he had in place for her mission.

"So how did she do?" Bruce pose to the raven-haired woman to his left, who simply spins around in the seat clearly bored of babysitting Barbara.

"Well if you must now...she managed to be one of the first ones out of the vast pool of teen villians and returned back to the drop-off spot. She has been paired up with one of them name...Red X for the rest of her time in the Brotherhood of Evil." Selina relayed all the information that she recieved from eavesdropping in on the conversation between Barbara and Madame Rouge.

"So that means limited communications with her and it has to be on her time then." Bruce sums up before he notices that there was a message on the side of the map of Jump City. "What is this?

"Oh that?" Selina poses with her index finger pointing at the envelope on the side with the side of her face against her left forearm. "It was a message for Barbara. She had the name on her blocked list and it sent right here so I just resent it to her PDA since I thought it was something that she needed to see."

Bruce can hear the sound of Celina's stomach growl as he response with, "You can go ahead and take a break if you want. I mean I don't want you to live down here and starve to death."

"How about you just treat me to lunch then? Alfred can monitor the kid's progress and call if he doesn't know what to do." Selina suggests to Bruce as she hops to her feet and starts to stretch the entire lenght of her body.

"I have been overworking you…sorry about that." Bruce quickly apologizes as he was typing away at something on the computer.

Selina merely watches as Bruce switches the computer controls on and calls on Alfred, "What is it Master Bruce?"

"I'm treating Selina to lunch. Can you keep an eye on Barbara and let us know if anything pops up?" Bruce politely inquires to his butler, who merely nods his head to show that he understood his assigned task.

"Thanks Alfred, you're the best!" Selina shouts once she sees that Alfred was going to allow them to spend some quality time together.

"It's no problem, Ms. Selina." Alfred states with a smile on his face and cuts the link. Selina notices that Bruce had extended his arm out toward Selina, who happily loops her arm inside of his.

"Let's go, Brucey, I'm starving." Selina dramatizes as she places her hand over her stomach and tugs on Bruce's arm to show that she was ready to go and eat.

0000

'_Oh it turned out pretty good!'_ Barbara thought once she removes the white towel from her wet hair. '_I see no red roots.' _Barbara thought when she runs her finger through her now jet black raven hair.

'_It doesn't look that bad actually…' _she thought to herself as she reaches over for the blow dryer to dry her wet hair as well as the comb.

'_I can't believe I have to work with that douche while I'm at the Brotherhood of Evil.' _She reminds herself as she was blowing heated air against her wet hair and combs through the tangles of her hair.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to completely dry her hair when she realized that her hair was shorter from the last time she styled it. _'Oh well...I don't care too much since I'm going to be wearing a wig majority of the time.'_

Barbara can feel her PDA vibrating once again, reach out, knock over the empty box of dye and notice that there was another message present on her phone.

"Darn it!" She mutters aloud to herself as she quickly reaches out for the box that fell over. A loud knock could be heard at her front door.

She sticks her head out of the bathroom and shouts "Hold on!" while she unscrews both caps of the contact lens and places them against her eyes and quickly stashes the evidence out of sight.

As she was making her way through the living room, she made sure to conceal the rest of the contents that covered her coffee table.

"Delivery!" Someone shouts from the opposite side of the door.

'_I didn't order anything…' _She thought to herself as she peeks through the peephole and spots a regular delivery boy with a box in his hand.

She cracks the door slightly so she would be polite, before he asks her whether or not was she a Mary Goodman.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance ma'am. Have a good night." The delivery boy quickly apologizes for the mix up and the disturbance.

Barbara merely closes the door back and turns both of the locks on the door before silently deciding not to answer the door for the rest of the night.

When she was about to pass by the PDA on the coffee table, pause for a minute, and decide to take a break by doing some research on her mission.

'_Never mind…I really don't feel like doing anything except going to sleep.' _Barbara inwardly thought as she continues on to her room.

0000

Meanwhile somewhere in the city, Red X was stowed away in his very own temporary hideout for and prepared himself for his mission.

'_I need to get some more supplies for the trip…' _He mentally notes as his mind reeled back to what all took place over the last couple of hours.

He discovered his choice item relatively easy since nobody would have thought to look for it at first until it was too late.

After he procures the necessary items, he starts to make his way back to the warehouse as he run pass Red Angel on her way back as well.

'_A girl clad in a ninja outfit…it's not often that you see that.' _He thought to himself before he exits out of his hideout and merges in to the public crowd.

'_She was the only one that I didn't have any information on.' _Red X recalls before he decides to head to a drug store so he could purchase the personal needs for his trip.

'_A red whirlwind…' _His thoughts trails offward when his mind starts to focus on the new super villain to grace the scene…Red Angel.

'_I wonder does she have any super powers or is she just a regular human being?' _He ponders about Red Angel's abilities as he makes his way to his apartment.

Red X opens and closes the door back before crashing on his couch, _'I will be able to tell in the following couple of months.' _

He was slightly interested in the future partnership that Red Angel and himself will be shareing while working underneath the Brotherhood of Evil.

A knock brings him out of his thoughts before he makes his way around to the door, "What do you want?'

It was none other then a delivery boy with a cubed shaped box in his freehand when he inquired, "Is this a Mary Goodman's home?"

"Do I look like a _Mary_ Goodman to you?" He retorts with irritation present in his tone, which in turn scares the poor delivery boy.

He sighs, shakes his head left and right at the boy in front of him and infroms him, "She lives down the hallway the third door on the left. And how about next time, you tell your people to get you the right address since people don't want to be bothered by a clueless delivery boy."

"Yes, sir." The shaken delivery response before hastily making his way down the hallway with the delivery.

'_He better be lucky that I was in a good mood.' _He thought to himself before he begin to plan out how he was going to get by without having his real identity exposed to Red Angel.

'_I'm sure that that would work.' _ He thought after mentally repeating his plan in case he may have forgotten one minor detail that could possibly slip him up.

He was slightly anxious as to see the real identity of Red Angel, _'Is she blonde, red, brunette or raven-haired?' _

Red X glances over to his alarm clock and notices that it was starting to become late, _'Well it's no use of losing sleep over something that I can see for myself.' _

0000

The morning rolls around pretty quickly for the two teenagers, who were adding last minute items to what they needed for their flight.

'_Contacts are brutal!' _Barbara thought to herself once she was able to adjust the blue colored contact into proper alignment with her pupils.

Her PDA had not rung which was something she was silently thankful for but it also left her with some type of anxiety.

'_I wonder what they could be doing in that Bat Cave?' _Barbara ponders to herself and allows her mind to worry about others instead of herself for a moment.

She glanced at the digital clock and made sure that everything was intact in case she might have to make a call for Bruce to retrieve something from the room for her.

'_Alright, Barb, take a deep breath and be on your way.' _ Barbara reassures herself as she adjusts her wig to make sure that it remains in place and appears normal.

She adjusts her duffel bag so that it was on her shoulder before closing and locking the door with her house key.

0000

'_If I don't get out of here soon then I will miss the flight.' _Red X thought to himself before he wills himself out of his bed and throws on some clothes.

He grabs his already packed bag, makes his way out of his apartment, locks the door behind him and hides the key in a built in compartment.

'_Peru here I come…Red Angel here I come…_'

0000

Barbara managed to catch the first taxi that pulled over to where she was currently standing and kept her duffel bag close to her.

"Where are you going ma'am?" he inquires about the young woman's destination.

"The airport, please." She provides her answer as she watches him lean forward to reset his meter and presses a button that starts the counter.

Barbara had the sudden urge to reach for her PDA since she may not have any free time to have open communications with Bruce or Selina.

She quickly unzips her duffel bag, searches her PDA and removes it from the bag.

Barbara presses the on button causing the screen to light up in respond. It took the phone less then five seconds to completely turn on when she press for voice command.

"Call home." She speaks into the phone's speaker when Bruce's number immediately pops up under the bolded words of home.


End file.
